


As A Feather

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Any similarities to that one scene in Twilight should be ignored, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, unless it makes you laugh then carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola has to save the day again.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Kudos: 5





	As A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Teslen Appreciation Week and I used the prompt Light. Slightly lateral thought went into this one. XD Hope you enjoy.

Running for Helen's safety was not on Nikola's list of things to do today. A forest framed walk, sure, but SCIU came up from nowhere and now he had to get back to their pick up point. “How did they find us?” he muttered aloud when he finally stopped.

“Maybe someone tipped them off?” Helen answered, semi-conscious. “What happened?”

“In a nutshell?” Nikola asked, “SCIU showed up and I got to be your knight in shining armour, saving the day.”

Helen narrowed her eyes. “Put me down, I don’t need carrying everywhere.”

If looks could kill he wouldn't argue, but immortality rocked. “You’ve been hurt, Helen.”

“I can walk. Put me--” A gunshot cracked through the forestry. “Nikola?”

Fully synchronised, Nikola moved Helen onto his back. Her heels dug into his stomach, her grip around his neck almost suffocated, but her heartbeat was his biggest distraction. It beat it tandem with his unneeded breathing.

“Running in a suit? Not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I told you to dress comfortably,” she reminded him. Her arms tightened.

“A suit is comfortable.”

"Then stop complaining."

Grinning, Nikola sped on. So long as she could talk, he wouldn't worry about a thing.


End file.
